We Heroes
by GunjiBunny
Summary: Every single planet with life on it was granted a pair of god like protectors to aid the planet in survival. For Earth that couple was Jade and Robert. As gods they have powers that grow the closer they get, however when seperated for long periods of time they forget their past together. Suddenly when they reunite at Hollywood Arts their powers and memories return. Rade Robbie/Jade
1. Chapter 1

**AN - This story has been bouncing in my head for a while especially since I am in the middle of my other hero story. Unlike the other one this puts Robbie in the good guy role. I will be finishing BOS but find that I write better when writing Robbie stories so Robbie Shapiro, Supervillian will continue along side of this one. Once again I own nothing, please support the official release and R/R.**

Crawling over to the crater in the ground he had created just a little while ago when his body smashed into the earth. It was over and now he would lose her again, his soul mate, but that was law. Each planet that supported life got their own pair of protectors, immortal protectors. Whenever there was a earth ending event the protectors stepped in and saved the day. On the anniversary of the day that they arrived on Earth they would give each other a new power. With the power of super strength, flight, healing, you name it and they probably have it. However their strength came from each other, if separated their power weakens and they forget, separated long enough and they become as weak as the humans they are trying to protect however they cannot die. When they turn forty they reset into fifteen year olds and thus the cycle continues on and on, forever. Pulling himself into the hole he slid down it coming to a rest next to the girl laying at the bottom who slung her hand out and pulled him closer to her, which he allowed.

"It's over," she said rolling her head to look at him. smiling as he did

"Yeah but that means I lose you again," he started only she pulled herself out of the ground, rolling and catching his lips with her own.

"You will never lose me Robert," she said laying back down hearing the sirens in the distance. It was true their 'parents' or handlers or whatever you called them would be here soon but not yet. Taking his hand in hers she saw his face appear over her and felt his warm tears dropping down onto her face.

"I love you Jade," he said with a small smile, she brushed the tears from his cheek and smiled.

I love you too Robert."

Arthur West sat at his computer looking up todays stock quotes, but distracted by a new picture that his daughter had placed on the wall of his study. It was an acceptance letter to that prestigious Hollywood Arts High School along with a snap shot of her getting the letter in the mail that Judy had taken. Don't get him wrong, he loved Jade as if she was his real daughter but he knew about what she really was even if enough peace had passed to where she didn't. The Wests and the Shapiros were the families who took care of the protectors since they first arrived on Earth. It was a long standing tradition that these families took care of the protectors each generation. Picking up a picture of him, Judy and Jade in a normal family pose, each with one hand on Judy's bulging pregnant belly he sighed setting it to the side before standing up and moving over to his book shelf. Pulling out the Grapes of Wrath he opened a secret room where he kept all the news articles from the last hundred years about Jade and the other one. As he was taking a trip down memory lane a beep came from his computer. Making his way back he clicked on the mail icon and saw it was a message from Kyle Shapiro, sitting back he began to read the email from his old friend.

Arthur,

All is good with the Robert boy though I will never understand your attachment to Jade Robert has always been an assignment to me and my family. I did want to give you a heads up that the boy has started to take an interest in acting and I know Jade got into that Hollywood Arts school. He, somehow, got in too so they might be close again. I double checked things and as long as they don't start dating or getting really close their memories shouldn't be restored. However if you want I can deny his request so they wont be close together. Let me know soon okay? I hear your wife is due, have you picked a name yet?

Kyle.

Leaning back and thinking on the words Kyle had said to him he wondered if it would be safe to keep the two separate, but Kyle didn't hear Jade at night. Didn't hear her moans of pain and fear as she cried out through the nightmares, yet another by product of the separation. Arthur shouldn't have fallen in love with Jade, the love felt between a father and a daughter, but he had and he wanted Jade to be happy so he quickly wrote his reply.

Kyle,

Thanks for the heads up, it's a boy and we were thinking Jason. Thanks for the heads up but it's been at least sixty years since an incident has occurred that required them to be together. The way they grew up, the clique that she was into, some type of horror Goth thing there's no way they'd end up friends let alone dating. What did the boy do to get in?

Arthur

Sending it he rose and after closing his secret room he went into the living room where Jade was lounging with a pad of paper and a pen in her mouth. Since she was starting over this year she wanted to change her image. She dyed her hair and gotten a tattoo which Judy was fine with since it wasn't obscene, she had freaked out when Jade had gotten the eyebrow piercing. She settled down later when Arthur reminded her that Jade wasn't their own child, that she wasn't even human. Eventually, hopefully not in their life time, when Jade and Robert were back together she'd regain her healing powers and those piercings and tattoos would vanish completely. In a way that had calmed Judy down but she still wished it would happen soon so she wouldn't have to see that piercing again. Looking up from her notepad she smiled at her dad who smiled back nodding.

"School starts tomorrow are you ready for it?"

"I guess, it's no big deal dad."

"Alright well I'm here if you need me, for anything okay Jade?" She looked up at him a little bit of confusion in her eyes but she nodded. Leaving the room he sighed, his thoughts floating over to Kyle and his ward. He and Kyle had gone to military training together and grown close after discovering that they were both protecting a protector. As Arthur grew closer to Jade he sensed that Kyle thought of Robert as nothing but a burden, a tool to be used to save humanity when needed. Sitting back down at his computer he continued to work on a project to see if he could pinpoint the place where Jade and Robert first arrived on Earth.

The first day of school was going as well as it could be for Jade as she crammed her many books into her locker. There was a note taped to the outside of the locker reminding her that she needed to decorate it. There was a note on every locker where the owner hadn't been to it yet this included the locker right next to hers. Staring off into space she slammed her locker close, catching her hand causing her to cry out in pain.

"Are you okay?" came a concerned voice behind her. She turned to say something sarcastic about liking blood but her voice caught in her throat. Standing there were a pair of boys, the first one was amazingly handsome with perfect brown hair. The one behind him was pulling out a handkerchief from his backpack, he was cute in a way but not as much as the first boy. The second boy was just as tall as the first with curly black hair and glasses.

"I" she started but stopped as the first boy took the handkerchief from his friend and wrapped Jade's finger.

"Just hold that there and it should stop." said the first boy looking down at her finger then back up at Jade, "My name's Beck by the way."

"Jade," she finally said.

"It's fine Beck, just forget I'm here," came the voice of the second boy which got Beck to laugh and Jade to scowl.

"Yeah and your medic here is Robbie, in fact you're bleeding all over his locker right now."

"Wait what?" Robbie called out stepping forward, examining his locker as Beck laughed at him.

"You two brothers or something?" Jade asked.

"Nope, we just met in first period, and it looks like we're flanking you," Beck said moving to her left and taking the note off his locker.

"Beck, what am I going to do for my locker?" Robbie lamented as jade turned her back on him and faced Beck.

"So what are you in for?" she asked softly.

"Well this isn't prison," Beck said with a smile.

"All high schools are," commented Robbie to which the couple ignored. Seeing that he was ignore Robbie pushed his books away and closed his locker as well. Maybe he'd try to find the theater or that Andre kid he and Beck had met before class. Pushing himself off his locker and walking off he failed to notice his finger tips slip through the metal as if he was a ghost.

"I'm here to be an actor," Beck said completely entranced by Jade, she was different then most girls he went to school with. She appeared to be an individual, creative and independent, exactly what he was looking for since he was trying to be more independent himself.

"I want the whole gambit," explained Jade, "Writing, acting, singing, you name it."

"Well this is the place to be, do you want to go to the nurse about your finger?" he asked lifting her hand and unwrapping it. The blood was still there and drying but there was no cut to be seen.

"Either you are a fast healer or it wasn't as bad of a cut then we thought," Beck mused holding her finger up and seeing no cut. Pulling away she looked at it herself, swearing that she had cut it pretty badly.

"Fast healer I bet," she said as the bell rang and she gathered her things, "Acting with Sikowitz?"

"Cool I have that too, so does Robbie," he said finally looking for his friend, "Oh I guess he already went, want to walk there together?"

"Well we are going the same way," she said with a small smile before they went to class.

Apparently Sikowitz was out for the day, something about a truck carrying coconuts and a yellow light so they were told to work on their lockers and designs. Jade found herself once again flanked by the two boys which was a nice feeling. Next to Robbie was a boy named Andre Harris and across from her was a peppy young girl with dyed red hair talking a mile a minute about everything except what was going on right now. Jade's paper was empty because she already knew what she was going to be putting on her locker, scissors.

"Scissors?" Beck had asked.

"Yeah they're sharp and dangerous and beautiful in their own way, like me," she smirked.

"Yeah," said Beck as he looked down at his which was just a blank rectangle, "I'm going to go with a see through locker, to show that I'm not hiding anything."

"Well I'm here for singing and playing instruments so I'm making mine a keyboard," said Andre as he finished drawing it and set down the pen, "One you can play."

"I'm going to have a pony whose mane and tail are real so I can comb them and add ribbons and stuff to it," said Cat who held up her drawing upside down.

"Cat, we cant read that," said Beck to which Cat replied indignant.

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"Just that it's not the right way up."

"You're so mean," she said taking her things and storming off.

"Weird," said Andre to which Jade agreed. Looking over at Robbie's paper she noticed it was blank as well.

"What's wrong mop top, cant think of anything original to have?" she remarked getting a laugh from the other boys.

"I just don't know what to have," he said not looking away from the paper.

"Why are you here?" Beck asked, "Andre did a music theme one, are you here for that?"

"Nah, I already told you Beck I'm here to act or direct."

"Oh," says Cat who plops back down next to Andre, "How about that slate thing directors use, you know," she says raising her hands and clapping them together, "Action! But something you can write on as well."

"That's a great idea, thanks kitten."

"Kitten?"

"Yeah, kitten, Cat, it's a nickname."

"Oh, I love it, thanks Robbie."

For some reason Jade felt a pang of jealousy that Robbie should pay more attention to her and not Cat. As fast as it came it was gone and she turned her attention back to Beck.

Later in the halls Jade was gluing scissors to her locker by herself when she heard someone talking about her.

"Check out the Goth, she thinks she's so cool because she was hanging out with that hot guy Beck," came the voice. Looking around Jade couldn't see anyone, holding the scissors in front of her she made her way around the corner pausing when she saw only one girl leaning against the wall deep in thought. She was about to leave when she heard it again.

"Who does she think she is." But the girl's lips weren't moving. Moving over to her Jade thrust the scissors in the girl's direction.

"Don't mess with me," she warned causing the girl to look fearful at her.

"What do you mean?" Yeah that voice was the one she had heard.

"I don't care what grade you're in just spread the word that Jade West isn't someone to mess with okay?" she growled and the girl nodded running down the hall. Smirking contently Jade went back to her locker to finish gluing the scissors on to find Robbie using his own glue to place the director's film slate to his locker painting the rest of his locker black and white to make the rest look similar. Stepping up to her locker she finished gluing things onto it and realized this was the first time that she had spent any along time with Robbie without Beck or anyone around. For several minutes she tried to think of something to say to him and when she finally turned she discovered he was watching her. Looking away quickly and blushing he cleared his throat.

"Sorry I was just, nothing." he stammered out.

"Look since you seem to be best buds with Beck you should know now that I plan on sticking around for a long while, maybe dating the guy. So if you have some problem with me you better spit it out now." she said to him. Turning to look at her he smiled a strange half smile.

"No problem at all, I mean I have no problem with you. Also Beck and I aren't best buds we just met each other in the parking lot before school, so except for at our lockers I don't think we'll be seeing much of each other. Oh and in Sikowitz's class unless he never shows up and we end up going to different classes."

"You're funny, why don't you try being a comedian?"

"I doubt my father would like that very much, he's not really into this whole acting thing. I think the only reason he agreed to this was because I told him I was writing a military action movie thing."

"Your dad's military?" she asked surprised that she was liking this conversation and not trying to get away.

"Yeah, really strict too."

"What about your mom?"

"I don't have one," he said softly turning to his locker and writing the name of a movie onto it, "Black Hawk Down"

"Sorry," she said now wanting to both get away yet hug him as well, that was very strange of her.

"It's fine, I never knew her any ways and dad doesn't like talking about her that much." Wiping a tear from his eye he smiled down at her, "Don't worry about that though, life moves on right?" Nodding she closed her locker and walked towards the parking lot.

"See you later Shapiro," she called back.

Lifting his eyes Robbie watched as she walked down the halls, blinking the scene changed. He was in a city and the world was white, buildings turned to rubble around him. Looking down he saw that he was now dressed in all white, he would have examined further but a woman's scream snapped his attention upwards. Someone was running towards him, her hand outstretched and calling his name. She was absolutely beautiful but she was also pointing at something. Raising his eyes he saw the smoke trail as a missile flew through the air right towards him. Screaming he covered his head with his hands and crotched down preparing for impact.

"Robbie," shouted Cat as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Robbie, what's wrong?"

Opening his eyes and looking around he saw that his was crotched down in the hall of Hollywood Arts, with a concerned Cat behind him. Slowly standing up he slung his backpack over his shoulder trying to blow it off as nothing.

"Just rehearsing for a part," he explained which sent her off on a rant about her brother and play dough. Shaking his head he followed her out of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

So as it was, it became.

Jade West and Beck Oliver became a couple.

After four tries Robbie and Andre both passed the bird scene, Cat and Beck got it on their first and Jade 'convinced' Sikowitz to pass her on her second try. Even though they are a close group Robbie and Jade tend to not hang out unless it's with the group but apparently the close interaction is enough for Jade because the nightmares stop, however Robbie is a different problem altogether.

A scream jerks Kyle out of his slumber and onto the ground. Reaching under his bed he withdrew his army issued handgun and made his way to the door. Peeking his head out he made his way towards the scream, lowering it when he came closer to Robert's room. Tucking the gun into the back of his sweat pants he pushed the door open ready to tell the boy to go to sleep when he saw what he had done to his room. Everything had been pushed into one corner, including his bed and really heavy dresser. Along the walls were symbols that Kyle hadn't seen since he was a young man in the army.

"Robert," he called out firmly stepping into the room and instantly feeling something squish under his bare feet. Looking down he saw the same symbols and had a feeling that looking up would result in the same. Moving over to the young man he grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. Robert's eyes were pure black with black tears running down his cheek.

"Make it stop dad, make them stop," he cried out causing Kyle to actually back up in fear but he froze as Robert went back to writing on his walls. Taking out his gun he raised it in the air.

"Sorry, Robert," he said which caused Robert to turn and look as he saw and felt the butt of the gun smash into his face knocking him out cold. A few minutes later after Kyle got Robert back into bed he checked his eyes and was glad to see that they returned to their normal color, the tears as well. Leaving the room for a moment he returned with a camera and began taking pictures of the walls. When he was done he picked Robert up and carried him to the guest room, leaving him there to sleep it off. He needed to get rid of the symbols so they wouldn't trigger something else then he would need to call Arthur, he wouldn't like getting a call this late but it was an emergency, if this was happening to Robert there was no telling what was happening with Jade.

Arthur wasn't happy to pick up the phone at two in the morning and was downright scared when he registered Kyle's voice on the other line.

"Kyle is everything okay with the boy?" he asked throwing on his robe and stepping into the hallway.

"No, the kid just had a panic attack on me, is the girl alright?"

"Yes Jade is fine, sleeping better then she has in a long time."

"Well this kid is just one hot mess then, he was writing on the walls. It was the symbols in the dossier that we received when we first got the kids. I looked at the file, if I remember correctly it was the girl's name over and over again."

"Jade?"

"No her real name, God I cant begin to pronounce it. It's not a real word for Christ sake."

"Alright calm down Kyle."

"How can I calm down? He's having some sort of Nam flashback or something"

"Do I hear concern in your voice Kyle?" asked Arthur amused.

"No," he said flatly, "I just don't want to have a two am alarm every morning by way of a screaming kid."

"Fine, once the kids are at school I'll come over and we'll look things over."

"Alright, well goodnight"

That was Kyle, as efficient as ever never allowing his emotions to take over in any way which was bad for Robert since to Kyle he was just another mission. Setting his phone down he went to Jade's room cracking the door a little and watching her sleep.

WHWHWHWH

"You look like crap," commented Jade as Robbie walked up to his locker and flung it open. Offering a sip of her coffee she enjoyed it completely feeling it roll around on her tongue. The slam of a locker caused her to jump and cough on the coffee, glaring at Robbie who looked like he hadn't slept a wink all night. Unlike normal mornings where Robbie would have shrank at the anger of Jade West however he wasn't in the mood today.

"Back off Jade, I haven't been sleeping well and I'm in no mood to get pushed around today," he snarled his eyes flashing green for a seconds.

"What was that?" she started but was startled as Beck came up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"Morning guys, what's going on?"

Robbie shook his head and stormed off to class.

"What's wrong with him?"

Jade shrugged but there was this sensation in her heart that told her that Robbie was feeling pain and that made her feel pain too. It was weird but it was almost as if she could feel what he was feeling and pulled away from Beck for a second to pick up Robbie's chalk and draw a strange symbol onto the slate.

"What's that?" Beck inquired stepping forward, Jade stared at it for a second longer before erasing it with her sleeve.

"I don't know," she said turning and walking with him towards class.

After gym class Robbie stood in the shower room, in his boxers alone with the water pouring down on him. With his head down and his eyes closed Robbie was trying to push all thoughts away from him but it wasn't happening. He felt a pair of arms snake around his body, felt someone's breath on his neck, bare breasts against his back.

"You took out the submarine all by yourself Robert, you didn't wait for me to help. Why did you do that?" came a sweet voice.

"You're afraid of water," he said.

"Yeah there's a lot of it on this planet, but I would have gotten around my fear because I have a deeper fear of losing you."

"I cant lose you again," he said.

"Lose who buddy?" asked Beck as he came around the corner in a towel, "Hey Robbie are you okay?"

Robbie raised his head looking at his friend through his wet hair before turning it off and pushing his hair back. Reaching for his own towel he began drying himself off heading for his locker, Beck in tow.

"Off day I guess," Robbie muttered as Beck asked him again. Yanking open his gym locker he began to get dressed only half listening to the play Sikowitz was putting on and Beck was staring in. Rubbing his hair with the towel he promised Beck he'd catch up with him at lunch before Beck left him alone. Closing his locker, once he was dressed Robbie turned and caught something in the corner of his eyes. Walking over to what he had seen there was a small piece of wood that was used to prop the door open. Reaching down for it a picture formed in his mind and he was amazed to see that the piece of wood began to change and reform. By the time his fingers brushed the rough wood had become smooth and a wooden puppet was formed. Hefting the toy into his arms he was surprised to see that it was a ventriloquist puppet.

"Hiya bud, my name's Rex, what's yours?" The puppet asked and for once Robbie didn't feel so alone. The gang however wasn't that pleased to see another thing joining their lunch section.

"I didn't know you could throw your voice that well," said Andre as Robbie drank some juice and Rex chatted up Cat.

"Guess it's a gift," Robbie mused.

"Yeah one of the only ones your mom left you," Jade snapped instantly regretting it, Robbie had told her that in confidence and it didn't matter how he made her stomach feel like butterflies were in flight, or how much she just wanted to push him away, that was going to far. Handing Rex off to Cat Robbie rose and took his bag leaving without another word.

"Jade what was that?" Beck demanded growing angry at her.

"He was showing off," she started but Rex cut her off.

"Jade knew that Rob's mom is dead, that was a low blow."

"Seriously he is good," muttered Andre as everyone locked eyes on Jade.

"Fine, fine I'll go apologize," she said getting up and trudging off, as soon as she was out of sight of the gang she took off, searching for him. Turning the corner she knew he was already gone but somehow could feel him. Making her way down the halls she found herself in the much less used theater Chester Hall. Coming up the small seating to the stage she found Robbie just behind the curtains crying.

"Look Shapiro, I didn't mean for it to come out that harsh," she started, stopping as he looked at her with such anger in his eyes.

"Go to hell Jade," he spat, "I told you that in confidence and you turn it around on me. How dare you try to find me, how dare you even speak to me. And even though you are here asking for forgiveness you still cant call me by my first name, West."

"Robbie, I'm sorry," she stated but he stopped her.

"That's not my name," he said enunciating each word strongly.

"Robert"

"One last time."

Instead of answering she reached inside her bag and removed her notebook throwing it at his feet. Fluttering open he saw a symbol, it was like the one haunting him in his dreams only different.

"That's your name," she said stepping forward and grabbing his bag, she was sure she would find it and she did, his math book had a symbol drawn on it. Throwing it on the ground next to her notepad she sighed. "And that's my name"

"Do you remember?" he asked softly and she shook her head.

"Not all of it, but yes I remember our names and our mission. This is the first time in a long time that we've been this close without something threatening the world."

"This is how we're supposed to be," he said standing and reaching for her, but she backed up.

"No, we cant be together. I have Beck," she said which got Robbie to laugh dryly and wipe the tears from his face.

"Beck is a mortal, we are not, how can love him more then you love me?"

"Because I don't know you as this," she waved at the books her own tears falling, "I know you as Robbie and until I know you as this I cannot love you."

"You're killing me," he whispered but she shook her head and turned from him.

"We cannot die," she said walking away from him and leaving him alone. Once the doors slammed close Robbie reached out and pulled in the notepad and his book.

"It's not fair Jade," he muttered to himself, "I remember everything." Clutching the books to his chest he allowed himself to cry.

WHWHWHWH

"General Blade," Kyle and Arthur said with a salute over the video phone.

"At ease men, what's the situation with our friends?"

"You first General, is there a situation that would require the pair to be active again?" asked Arthur.

"Nothing at the moment, yes China is being a little strange but that's because they don't believe the children should be kept on American soil. The meer fact that these kids are on the planet makes most of the bad guys in the world think twice. I don't need to remind you about Korea and their nuclear submarine."

"No sir, Robert took care of that incident quite well," Arthur replied as Kyle remained both silent and in the normal officer position, "Well then as you can tell both Kyle and I are in the same area and it seems that the two, who are in teenager mode at the moment, are attending the same high school."

"Hm, High School of the Gods, has there been any incidents?"

"Yes sir, Robert had a nightmare that resulted in him regaining his strength and postcognation abilities. He remembered the female's original name and wrote it all over his walls."

"Thank you Kyle, Arthur is there anything going on with the female?"

"No Jade is acting normal, well as normal as a teenage girl can be. Kyle is worried that if they regain their full memory they will be leaving Earth to return home, isn't that right Kyle?" Kyle frowned at Arthur's brass statement one he shared with his friend in confidence.

"Sir I am just worried that the entire reason we as a nation are protected will go away if their memories are regained."

"Thank you for your concern Kyle however they aren't wild beasts and even in the beginning times it was recorded that they took care of mankind and will continue to do so. It is correct that we don't know if and when they are leaving but talking to them should be fine. Kyle if there are anymore nightmare incidents email me, call me if something major comes up. That is all men," General Blade said disconnecting the call. Growling at Arthur Kyle turned and walked towards the front door just as Jade came clamoring into the house.

"Whose this dad?" she asked bluntly.

"Just a friend of mine dear, did you need anything?"

"No, just grabbing my iPod before heading to a study session with Beck and Andre."

Once she was gone Kyle looked over at Arthur with a frown.

"You're becoming too attached."

"You're not attached enough."

"Goodbye Arthur," Kyle said plainly getting into his car and driving away. Watching him go Jade's eyes focused on the license plate jotting it down on her phone as she walked over to Beck's car. Getting in she leaned over and kissed him before settling in and playing with her iPod. Normally the iPod connected to WiFi her phone pushed out and went into her online library of songs, but today it was acting a little different. With swiftness and know how she didn't know she had she found herself in the California vehicle database. Putting the numbers in she was a little surprised when the serious face she had just seen in the house popped up with the name Kyle Douglas Shapiro under it. How did her dad know Robbie's dad? Putting it away to check on it later she turned on some Breakdown Lane and rocked out until Beck got them to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - Sorry for the delay, I own nothing. Please support the offical release. R/R**

Even in 1984 most people would consider this to be a strange way to spend retirement after ten years on the force. After leaving the force in 82 Chris Red was lured into private security and then partnered with Lauren White, former FBI. Now they were both sitting in their car outside a decent looking house in a nice neighborhood keeping an eye on their boss' fifteen year old daughter. Picking up a pair of binoculars, his days of feeling like a creeper behind him, he looked up at the window they marked as the girl's window. Normally she'd be at her desk writing but today it looked like they would be doing something new as the window slid open and the dark haired girl slipped out. With the grace of an Olympic gymnast she went down the tree. Walking across a dirt path she waited for a moment before a car turned the corner and roared pass the pair in the car. Lauren was ready for this though and fired a series of shots from her camera at the moving car. Setting it aside to analyze later she tapped Chris' shoulder so that they could follow the girl in the car.

"My guess is that's Robert, but what are they doing?"

"The dossier says that they're a couple so I would guess they're off to do what teenagers in love do."

"If you consider the fact that they aren't really teenagers then they could be going anywhere. What were you told about their age?"

"That this is at least the fourth go around, probably a lot longer then that but the records are shady," said Chris as he turned the corner pulling into a dirt road as the pair continued on, "They are heading towards a spot I've marked that they go to for the past week, they should be fine since I have a recorder there as well, right there in the glove compartment if you want to listen to it. They normally just talk and explore their powers."

Taking the headphones out of the compartment Lauren began to listen as Chris read the paper. Unlike her partner who was worried about their safety Lauren had something else in mind, she needed to find out if they could be controlled, or even killed. So she listened.

Jade sat on the edge of the stream, her hand out flat over it making the water dance and turn. Walking over to her and kneeling down Robert smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"That's neat Jade, but I was hoping that we wouldn't spend our time together in this way. How about we just sit here and be with each other for awhile?"

Nodding she rose and together they walked over to a tree on the hill overlooking a park. Holding onto his girl Robert closed his eyes and breathed her in. They remained like that for hours at a time. Finally Jade pulled away and rose.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing dear, I just need to move around a little, getting anxious."

"Oh okay, hey Jade?"

"Hm?"

"I love you," he said solemnly getting a smile from her that seemed to brighten the world.

"I love you too Robert and I believe it's that time again."

"Yes, and I have the perfect power for you my love," Robert said pulling himself up.

"Me first, I grant you the power of future sight." Robert smiled as his hands glowed for a second.

"Along with my ability to see into the past this will make us stronger then ever, your gift is different though. I know that when we get separated you get lonely, just like I do, so I want you to be able to talk to someone without me being around. I grant you the ability to talk to animals Jade."

Jade's hands glowed as well as she squealed in glee and jumped into his arms.

"I love you" She said again as they lay back against the tree looking down at the city that had changed over the years. "Remember when we were last fifteen?"

Closing his eyes to think Robert smiled, opening them.

"1959 if I remember correctly."

"Next time it will be 2009, promise me we'll still be together."

"I promise you, Jade"

WHWHWHWHWH

Sitting outside the library Jade read a book on advanced acting because Beck wanted to check out a few more books. She was actually a bit upset at that because it probably wasn't the books but the pretty librarian inside. Growling to herself she kicked at her bag and her bagged lunch tumbled out onto the grass. Reaching to grab it she was startled as a large Tabby jumped off the fence where it was sunning and took the sandwich in its mouth.

"Hey," she shouted and to her surprise the cat did stop and set the sandwich down.

"Yes? What did you need milady?" he kitten purred. Jade blanched for a second before frowning.

"Alright Robbie, where are you? Why did you follow me here?" she shouted standing up.

"Robbie?" the cat asked.

"Yes the nerd who uses puppets and apparently cats, wait why I am talking as if you're actually talking."

"Well I'm not a fish so that means I have actual thoughts and I don't know who this Robbie boy is but since it's been over five seconds, I believe that's the phrase you humans use, I will be taking my sandwich and leaving," with that the cat picked up her sandwich and trotted away, Jade looking dazed after it. A few moments later Beck came out with a handful of books.

"Can you give me a hand with these babe?" he asked getting a look from Jade who walked over and picked up the smallest book that sat on the top. Smirking she winked at him and turned to head towards his car shaking away the last of the insanity that came from that encounter with that weird cat. She kept telling herself that it was a mean prank that Robbie was playing on her so she began to plan a way to get back at him tomorrow.

WHWHWHWHWHWH

Standing on top of a mountain overlooking the ruins of LA Robbie's eyes weren't on the city but at the large ship in the sky. Lifting off he slowly began to fly towards the ship, a sense of peace in his mind a sense that he hadn't felt in a long time, that he was going home. Down below in the city somewhere was Jade, he could still feel her so he knew she was still alive but she made her choice and now he was making his. Stopping at the base of the ship he raised his hand and pressed against the cool surface. The square he touched flashed green for a second before a large door opened and slid open revealing a staircase, stepping inside he looked up and saw someone at the top of the stairs. Suddenly the light became brighter and brighter forcing Robbie to close his eyes against it.

Sitting up in his bed Robbie rubbed the sleep from his eyes before reaching for his glasses until he noticed he didn't need them anymore. Swinging out of bed he was glad to see that he had not done any mysterious paintings on his walls throughout the night. Walking over to his desk and sitting down he drew up the saved document on his computer and began writing down his dream. Once he was done he opened a second window, this was filled with different powers he guessed he had and added future sight to it. An old memory broke through the haze of the past that has been becoming clearer and clearer after each day he spent with Jade and despite her total annoyance at it. She would rather spend time with Beck and he'd rather spend time trying to remember who and what they were. If these last few nights dreams were telling him anything they definitely weren't human. When he approached his dad on the subject he had just shut up about it, asking how much he remembered and in a moment of odd kindness told him that once he fully remembered he would fill in the rest. This would have been so much easier if Jade would just come back to him, she was so stubborn. Thinking about her the world around him melted as the scenery changed again, just like that moment in the hall at school only this time he was ready for it.

"Why are you being so stubborn about this Jade?" the other Robert demanded as Robbie watched in silence. They were on Liberty Island in New York before the statue was fully completed, he knew it was them but they were much older at least thirty four.

"Because we always step in, save the world and for what? They're just going to need us all over again."

"Exactly why we are here, if they didn't need us we wouldn't need to be here."

"So if they somehow get world peace and we become absolute then what? I cant be with Bennett because in five years we'll both be fifteen again." This stunned Robbie, this Jade had someone else just like she had Beck in his time. Turning at the mention of his name Robert looked up at the half of the statue that was under construction.

"You have me Jade, am I not good enough anymore?"

"You have always been my other half Robert you know that but Bennett is different, he's mortal."

"Yeah and he's also thirty two, unless he's a pervert he wont want to date a fifteen year old girl."

"Shut up Robert you're such an asshole," she snapped turning and flying off. After a few moments of silence before he took off after her and the world returned back to his room. Thinking about that specific thing about Jade made him go into that memory, maybe he could do it again.

"Did we always live in America?" he asked the room and focused smiling as the room shimmered and turned however it wasn't a scene he wanted to see. Instead of a normal situation he was hanging against the wall, chained, beaten and bleeding. Men were shouted back and forth about something and instantly the words changed from Russian to English in his ears and he learned that he was a prisoner, separated from Jade for so long that most of his powers were gone. A name rang in his head, Vivian, and that was a small bit of hope that kept him going, Robbie was surprised that he wasn't thinking of Jade to keep him sane but then again this is must have been what it was like to be away from each other. Suddenly the door flew open revealing a large Russian man, walking over to Robert he informed him that their forces were ready and with him out of commission they were ready to take over the rest of Europe. Before Robbie could see how he escaped the room shimmered and he was back inside his bedroom. Blinking a few times he realized his alarm clock was ringing and it was time for school. Getting dressed, saving the documents and shoving Rex into his backpack he said good day to his father before running out to school.

"Pull over Beck," cried out Jade as she noticed the young man next to a convertible on the side of the road. Her plans for vengeance forgotten for now as she realized that Robbie's car had broken down again. Much to her surprise it was Beck who was out of the car first and over to the steaming engine. Peering inside as Robbie stepped back Beck went to work trying to see what the issue was.

"He's a good guy, probably not unlike Bennett," Robbie mused and Jade frowned.

"Who's Bennett?" she asked

"You'll remember someday."

"Stop that Robbie, just forget about it," she said pulling him over to Beck's car away from the front of his own. "Look Robbie I have been remembering a few things as well and from the sounds of it. it sounds like you've been remembering my loves in the past well I've been remembering your loves and it wasn't always just me."

Blanching at her response Robbie was stunned here he thought that he was always loyal and it was Jade that was going against orders he never thought that he was guilty of it as well.

"But what about now?"

"Now I'm with Beck, we can't see the future so just leave it at that." Shaking her head she went over to her boyfriend and started hanging on Beck much to Robbie's dismay.

"Hey can we get going already?" she begged and he smiled kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, Rob it looks like you have a bad spark plug but this should get it working until you get to school but on lunch you should call a mechanic. See you at school"

Robbie walked over to the hood of his car and slammed the hood down watching as the couple drove off.

"Vivian," he asked the morning sky but nothing happened. Shaking his head he simply got into his car and followed them to school.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - Sorry for the delay on this chapter I am currently working on a brand new story for my Rori soul. Any way just in case you forgot I own nothing and please support the official release.**

"So do really believe that we're spying on the two most powerful people in the world and they're teenagers?" Lauren asked Chris who was dozing in the driver's seat. For the past two years they had been spying on these kids and except for a few strange instances it didn't seem like they were doing anything out of the ordinary, just two kids having fun. With Chris not answering her she probed his shoulder but he just groaned and turned in the seat, she couldn't blame him the pair had done nothing for the past few hours except sit on the same hill they had come to every year. It was so much like clock work that Lauren, without Chris' knowledge, had planted a listening device in the tree. She had hours of teenage chat, most of it was lovey dovey but there were times that it was serious, talking about the future and if they knew what was coming or at least some parts of it. This wasn't the first time she was doubting her assignment but the last time she doubted it she was approached by a certain group, a man gave her a card and told her to call if she was interested.

After they were done for the day and Chris dropped her off at her car she decided to call the number and check it out. That's how she ended up at the nondescript building a few hours later, but not being afraid she marched in and asked to speak with whoever was in charge. Having worked in the FBI all those years she knew the man she was taken to was not the real person in charge and demanded she speak with him directly. When they tried to deter her she just laughed since they sought her out. Her brass tacks and balls made the owner who was watching her on camera laugh and invite her up. She went to the head, listened to what he wanted and left once it was dark outside a double agent of sorts. Her new orders were to feed information to this company so that they could learn more about these protectors and their true story. Casting one last look at the building she could make out the letters on the top of the building, MAP, Mankind Against the Protectors, she pulled her long coat close and walked to her car.

WHWHWHWHWH

"Robbie, I know I'm supposed to be the spacey one but could you at least try to pay attention to our project," whined Cat who turned from her computer and poked Robbie as he lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Rolling over he smiled at the red haired girl before pulling himself up and moving over to her.

"Sorry Kitten, I have a lot on my mind, where are we?"

"It's about Jade right?" Robbie was surprised by this conclusion.

"I'm not hiding my feelings well enough am I?" he asked sheepishly.

"Not at all, this past year you've been trying to get Jade's attention, shamelessly pointing out Beck's faults to her and I'm her best friend so she tells me everything. She loves you, you know that's why she hasn't beaten you up for all your antics but she's in love with Beck."

"I don't know how to explain this Cat but it's as if we're supposed to be together, like soul mates."

"Soul mates doesn't mean lovers though, best friends can be soul mates too you know"

Robbie smiled and pulled Cat in for a hug.

"Thanks Hon, I feel a little better now so where were we?"

They continued with their project and within a few hours they were done. As they were cleaning up there came a knock at the door and they turned to see Cat's mother standing there with a tray of cookies in her hands.

"I figured you guys were hungry, anyone want cookies?" she asked with a smile earning a loud cheer from her daughter as she leapt forward. Robbie offered a polite thank you but took pause looking at her, she seemed familiar somehow. Over the past year he knew Cat he'd never met her parents and that seemed a little weird, however if there was something bad then as her best friend Jade would have felt something and she would have told him, right? As they munched away Robbie decided to probe a bit.

"I never met your mom before, what does she do?"

"Secret government work, spy and stuff."

"Really?" asked Robbie, wide eyed and Cat laughed.

"No, she really got into the internet and makes professional quality sites for anyone who wants it. I guess she's a self employed stay at home mom."

"But I've never seen her before today."

"You don't come over silly."

"I swear there's something really familiar about your mom Cat," Robbie started but when quiet as the room shifted around his the walls flying at him before settling, once again he was taking a trip to the past. The bright happy colors that made up Cat's room melted away replaced by shockingly white and clean walls. Something was different this time as Robbie felt himself rise and fall into a chair as a table shot into him and a lamp came down near him, white light in his eyes. Squinting he tried to raise his hand sad to find that he couldn't he was handcuffed behind his back.

"Where did you go that time Robert, the past or the future?" asked a female voice from behind the light.

"What?"

"Don't play games with me Robert, Jade is the next room set up about the same as you so we know that your powers are coming back. So which was it, did you go into the past or the future?"

"I...the future?"

He jumped as the woman slammed her fist down on the table before taking a seat. Pushing her hair behind her ear she stared him down, narrowing her brilliant blue eyes.

"No one should have that power. We can deal with our own problems, mankind has no need for a god such as yourself," she said looking up behind Robert, "Chris, if you can?"

Robert hear someone behind him crack his knuckles then felt pain as a fist slammed into the back of his head. Crying out in pain Robert couldn't say anything as another blow sent his face smashing into the table. Trembling and lifting his head he noticed two things about the woman, a little golden bird pin on her pocket as well as her visitor's pass, Lauren White. The next punch by the man sent Robbie back into the future.

"Robbie, Robbie are you okay?" Cat cried out with a worried voice as Robbie came to. Blinking a few times getting his eyes to refocus he noticed a scared Cat kneeling over him waving her notebook to give him air. Blinking rapidly Robbie sat up looking around to gather his bearings. Straightening his glasses he nodded at her.

"I'm okay, what happened?"

"One moment we were talking about my mother the next you fell back onto the ground and stopped moving. I checked your pulse and everything, even tried CPR."

"You know CPR?" he asked hand automatically touching his lips. She blushed for a moment then shook her head.

"No, just I've seen it in the movies, I don't think I did it right?"

"Thank you Cat, you sort of not really saved my life just now," he said pulling her in for a hug, she giggled and hugged back until her computer beeped. Pulling away and reaching for the laptop she clicked on the dancing icon and a window popped open revealing the new girl, Tori Vega.

"Hey Cat, do you know what homework Mr. Brooks gave up? Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I was interrupting anything," Tori gasped covering her eyes and making Robbie and Cat laugh.

"No silly, this is Robbie he was with you in the hall before I came up to you remember?" Cat said pushing Robbie more into the view of the camera. Tori snapped her fingers and pointed at the screen.

"Yeah that's right you had the puppet."

"He's not a puppet," Robbie said exasperated but Cat had already taken over the video chat. Laying back down on the carpet and looking at Cat's ceiling Robbie's thoughts drifted to the new girl. It had been an entire year and Jade was still no closer to breaking up with Beck and being with him and even though the couple fought every now and then they would just make up and be back to happy making out time. Then Tori showed up and 'rubbed on' Beck and for once Robbie was glad for the separation because if she had some of her more dangerous powers Tori would probably be a pile of ash and Jade would be in jail or at least on the run. Rolling onto his side he noticed a family tree Cat had made tacked to the wall. Crawling over he ran his fingers across her and her brother's name, moving up to the father and then the mother pausing as his blood ran cold. Cat's mother was Lauren White-Valentine.

WHWHWHWHWH

"You can stop now Chris, the boy is out cold," Lauren said standing up and walking to her partner.

"We had one task and that was to watch the girl and now she's gone and he's the only one who might know where she went. We need to know where she went and why."

"Yes but unless you can make his out cold body speak I think that's enough for now."

Growling and turning from the young man Chris walked over to Lauren brushing pass her rather roughly before grabbing his coat off the rack in the corner and storming out the room. Lauren just watched as the door closed, she then removed a remote from her pocket and clicked it, seeing the camera in the corner power down she went over to Robert's side carefully tilting his chin up.

"Robert I hope you can hear me, I only have a few minutes but I need you to trust me. I'm going to have to act like I hate you and everything you stand for but it's just an act. There are bad people around you, they want to keep you and Jade as personal warriors once they know you are theirs then will use you to take over the world. I'm working to help you and Jade, please give me your faith." Standing up she clicked the remote again before walking out of the room.

The lights flashed off in the room when she closed the door but she knew the night vision camera came on to see what he would do. Once he woke up they would commence some more psychological torture with bright lights and darkness over and over again. Robert however wasn't just knocked out, his subconscious was else where, a hundred miles away and with the love of his life.

WHWHWHWHWH

"They're trying to find you," Robert said weakly causing Jade's eyes to open. She could feel the wrongness in the air last week when she had told him she had to leave, for the past few nights she had felt something. That something had been her 'father' taking blood from her. The plan was for her to get away first since his parents didn't seem to care about his as much as her parents did. He was going to be leaving shortly after however they didn't see, somehow, that they were being followed and now they had him.

"I have to come back, I have to save you."

"No you cant I can handle this, please Jade just knowing that you're safe helps me survive."

"Okay Robert, I love you"

The connection broke and Jade rose from the chair where she was sitting. The room was completely white and the only reason she was able to find this place was because it was her turn to. They switched back and forth each year and didn't know why but that's just the way it worked. Walking over to the window and looking down at the earth Jade could sense where Robert was. Closing her eyes she told the sip she was in that she wanted to go to him, an instant later she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN - For the last day of Rade week here's "Family" a look back at Robbie and Jade when they actually stayed together and adopted a child of their own. Please support the offcial release.**

They had so many go arounds there was no one anyone would be able to back track to when they really came to Earth. The truth of the matter was that this time around would mark their fiftieth time around and although each time varied a lot throughout most of them they would end up together. There was even a time when they decided to take in a child to call their own, to raise as their daughter even though they couldn't reproduce on their own. This is that story, the story of Robert and Jade Bradshaw and their daughter Ruth.

-1874 England-

Today was a very special day for Robert which is why he was up earlier then Jade for once as he stood at the basin looking out the window at the dreary London morning. Instead of getting dressed in his normal work clothes he dressed in his Saturday attire leaving to collect his pay for the week arriving at home to the smell of baking bread. Smiling he walked into the kitchen wrapping his arms around his still beautiful wife at thirty, kissing her cheek and earning a smile from her as she churned butter.

"Fresh bread and butter, today is a special day indeed," he whispered.

"Hush dear, you'll wake her," Jade said softly smiling as she heard a giggle besides them. Turning and looking they saw little Ruthie, five years old, well six today, in her nightgown. "Now look what you did Robert," she said still smiling, "Well if our little Ruthie wants some freshly made breakfast she better go and get dressed.

"Yay mama," the little girl said before running back to her room to get dressed. The couple watched her go and once she was gone Jade turned to Robert.

"Dear go out back and fetch some fresh water, also grab her gifts from where we hid them."

Taking leave of her Robert slipped, once again, out into the cool morning. Pulling his jacket closer he noticed that the red in the sky was different from before, it wasn't as random and beautiful as nature made it normally. Instead the colors were bright and almost a perfect circle. Narrowing his eyes and sharpening his vision he could see why, off in the distance there was an object in the sky, it looked like a pie tin. Dropping the bucket of water he was carrying he hurried back inside.

"Jade," he called out only to have both of his ladies look up at him and his heart just melt. It was the perfect family more then he could ever ask for but they still had responsibilities. "I'm sorry but there's something outside you need to see."

"What about Ruthie's presents," she asked and Robert would tell that she wanted it not to be do. "Are you being called to work for an emergency?" she asked aloud but then started to talk to him in his mind. "Cant you take care of this yourself?"

"Maybe I don't know but we already told Ruth we'd both me home."

"Yes dears I think it's something I can handle on my own," he crossed over to where Ruthie was sitting at the table and leaned over to kiss the top of her head. "I'll be home soon then we can open your presents," he said earnestly heading for the door before taking his hat from where it hung. Casting one look back at his lovely wife and daughter he stepped outside.

-1884 England-

This was where it once was, even though he had no solid memory of it he just knew. Closing his eyes and seeing with his mind he could see the house as it once was. Opening them again he only say the remains of a house that possibly caught on fire was put out but abandoned. Pushing the gate open caused it to collapse onto itself in a heap of splintering wood. Staggering forward he paused at the door before heading around back to where the pile of wood for the stove was set up. There's no way it would still be here, absolutely no way, or so he thought as he fell to his knees and pushed aside the wood pile. Sure enough there was something back here in a brown paper package. The tears started to flow as he tore the paper apart and saw what was inside. A little doll with button eyes and the name 'Ruth' stitched onto her dress. He didn't know who Ruth was or why he felt this way but Robert began to cry.

-1876 England-

It had been two years since Robert left for work and never returned, two years where Jade took over taking care of Ruth as a single mom. In her heart she knew he couldn't be dead but in her voice when she told Ruth she said it had been an accident. The first year was really hard and if Ruth hadn't been there she might have given into the sorrow but then the anger welled up while Ruth was out with her friends or studying at the parlor down the lane, where Jade would remember that if it wasn't for Ruth then she'd still have Robert. But then she'd see that bundle of love and realize that this is what Robert would have wanted for their child to be taken care of. Yes even though she wasn't her own child she was still hers at least for a little while longer, in eight years she would be reset and there was plenty of things she needed to get ready for when that time came. In order to make sure Ruth would be well taken care of after she was gone as well.

-1884 England-

So full of sorry Robert didn't hear the sound of someone approaching until he felt someone's arms on his shoulders. Jolting forward he fell into the wood pile knocking them about before turning and seeing a lovely young girl kneeling there a small smile on her face as she tried to hide the amusement from scaring him like she had. She was no more then sixteen but a year older then he was, she was dressed in normal clothes for the time yet Robert was dressed as he always looked when he was reborn, completely white clothes or once white clothes as the dirt and grim from the wood and mud he had jumped into now covered him in muck. Sitting back on her haunches she pushed herself up and held out a hand to Robert.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I come here every Sunday but I wasn't expecting anyone to be here, no one's ever here the children in the neighborhood say it's haunted. Oh but you don't need to fear because I know it's not." she explained as she took his hand and pulled him up. Turning and waking to the front of the house without a word as if she expected him to follow, which he did confused on why she looked so familiar to him. Turning the corner he saw that she was sitting down on the steps brushing dust off her dress.

"How do you know it's not haunted?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Because I used to live here," she said with a smile thinking about the memories with fondness. "With my mother and my father, but one day my father left, mother said it was to save the world. She used to tell me stories about how she and father would travel the world saving us from all sorts of wild things. But then she left me too, Ms Brock says that she was killed in an accident but I don't believe her. I know my mother is out there somewhere and one day I hope to find her again."

"How can you believe that?" Robert asked amazed at her story.

"Because my mother wouldn't have left me like that without a good reason," the girl said leaning back a little before noticing that the boy she discovered had a doll in his hand, "Aren't you a little too old for dolls?" She asked earning a blush from the young man.

"I found it hidden in the back under that wood pile."

"That's where my father used to hide my presents every year," the girl cried out in joy, "Can I see it?"

"Sure," he said holding it out to her which she took, "My name's Robert"

"Hey Robert, that was my father's name and this doll has my name on it see," she said holding it out and showing him that it had the name 'Ruth' stitched onto her dress. "This must be a sign, to find someone with my father's name and a doll with my own. What are you doing here any ways?"

"I don't remember, I walked here from somewhere because something drew me here," Robert said softly lowering his head.

"I'm sorry, do you not have parents either?"

"I don't remember," he said not lifting his head.

"Do you want to come home with me, I'm sure Ms Brock would be happy for more company then just myself." Robert lifted his head smiling at this kind and gentle soul he somehow knew he could trust her so nodding he followed her home. Ms Brock took pity on Robert especially when she discovered that Robert had no parents either. Even though Ruthie never found her mother she still had fun with her new friend and surrogate brother. Years later when Ruth went off to learn a trade Robert bid farewell to Ms Brock and began to travel himself moving around from country to country until he discovered a notice in a town in Paris. There was a ship leaving for America and they were looking for people to come over to help build the city. At the top of the notice was a picture of the captain and his family including his twenty year old daughter. Robert paused captivated by the young woman.

"Jade...I found you," he said with a smile before hurrying to the docks.

-New York 1912-

Standing at the docks wearing a shoreman's coat pulled tight, his eyes focused on a ship far in the distance on the horizon. Narrowing his eyes he watched each person on the deck of the ship before his mouth broke into a huge smile.

"Found you Jade."

**Another AN - So with Rade week coming to an end I've decided to go ahead and post my newest Rori story. Here's a little preview:**

Six months of working on set and all Tori wanted was a full night of sleep, the phone had a different idea as it rang over and over again. Rolling over and finding the spot next to her vacant she had an idea what this was about. Picking it up she sat up, her messy bed hair everywhere.

"Hello?"

"Hey," came the cracked and sad voice that she knew so well.

"Where are you now?" she asked calmly stifling a yawn.

"Outside, I don't have my keys anymore, Reggie might have swallowed them again. My stomach hurts."

"Aww baby, I'm sorry hold on let me get dressed I'll be right down." Hanging up she pulled on her robe and bunny slippers he had gotten her last year for Giftgivingmas. Heading down the townhouse they shared she flipped on the front light and opened the door to reveal Robbie looking worse then ever before. He had obviously been crying, his hands hugging himself to keep warm which was failing because he was still shivering. As he stepped forward she gasped seeing that he had deep cuts on his shoulders since he was wearing a sleeveless shirt. Pulling him close to her she let him cry on her shoulder as she led him into the house.


End file.
